This application relates to the feet, specifically to offer support, pain relief and a means of healing and preventing plantar fasciitis and various other foot ailments.
A large percentage of the population suffers from foot pain due to overuse, injuries, improper footwear or lack of support to the feet. Many foot ailments such as plantar fasciitis, bunions, fallen arches, neuromas, arch pain and arthritis can develop. These ailments can cause improper bone positioning of the feet, ankles, legs, knees, hips and spine. Because of this misalignment, it can place strain on tendons, muscles and ligaments which can result in debilitating pain. Athletes are most susceptible to foot ailments because of the pounding abuse the feet are subject to during the sport. Many people that must stand on their feet all day have terrible foot pain.
There are many foot braces, tension devices, foot splints, restraint devices, foot wraps, elastic socks and rigid boots on the market that make an attempt the to heal plantar fasciitis by cushioning the foot, holding it in a stretched position or compressing the fascia. However, they do not provide enough relief to the plantar fascia, arches and other parts of the foot to help align the foot itself, relieve the pain and inflammation and allow it to heal. All these devices are very cumbersome and difficult to wear as they do not fit comfortably inside a shoe, nor do they permit daily routine activity. Some of these devices even require the user to become totally inactive in order for the device to work.
There are over-the-counter arch supports as well as custom made arch supports that exist in the market. Finding the right one that fits correctly and comfortably can be very difficult. Switching a pair of arch supports to the many different shoes a person wears can be very inconvenient or very expensive if you have to purchase several pair of arch supports.
Some treatments involve steroid injections, anti-inflammatories, night splints, ice packs and even bed rest and corrective surgery. All these can be very painful, unhealthy and inconvenient.
Even though these devices can provide a small amount of relief, they are typically designed to alleviate just one type of condition. Therefore the need for several different corrective devices is necessary for many different ailments. Purchasing and/or choosing which one to use can be confusing and sometimes can hurt your feet more than help.
Typically, foot and ankle doctors will use athletic tape to tape the foot to alleviate pain and support the foot while healing. While this is a great method, it is extremely inconvenient to have to tape the foot every few days for several weeks as it is difficult and time consuming. The patient cannot afford to go back to their doctor every few days to get their feet re-taped. As a result, the foot gets walked on without being taped and therefore becomes re-injured before it is allowed to heal.
Thus, it is highly desirable to have a system for treating and preventing plantar fasciitis, and the many other foot ailments, that is convenient and comfortable. It is also highly desirable to have a system that can be applied easily by the average person for use for multiple foot ailments that supports the foot, aligns the foot, allows healing as well as using it to wear as an injury prevention device. It is even more desirable to have all of the above in addition to being quick to apply, non-limiting to any activity the user engages in and can be worn with any type of footwear or without footwear at all.
These and other advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.